The present invention relates to a home-use bread baking apparatus by which bread baking steps, including at least kneading materials and water to make a dough, preheating the dough, fermenting the dough and baking, are performed.
Up to the present, in home-use bread baking apparatuses generally, the method for placing the wheat flour, water, yeast and the like into the bread baking case provided in a closed vessel, for making dough by mixing the ingredients in the case, and finally for baking the dough after primary and secondary fermentation, is used. These bread baking apparatuses are constructed so as to begin the mixing process by pushing the start switch after the flour, water and yeast are placed in the bread baking case.
When beginning bread baking operation in these bread baking apparatuses at the prescribed time, it was common practice to keep the temperature of the oven at a pre-set temperature, for example close to 23.degree. C., by applying the heater for the specified time by operating a setting button which starts operation at a pre-set time. Namely, even if the external temperature was lower than the aforementioned 23.degree. C., by using this heating method, the mixing process in the oven begins from a pre-set temperature close to 23.degree. C.
But in this type of bread baking device constructed as described above, users of the apparatus happen to push a starting switch button without operating the setting button, after placing the flour, water and yeast into the baking case.
In such a case, as the bread baking device immediately begins the mixing process non-relative to the condition in the temperature of the oven, even if the oven temperature is lower than 23.degree. C., the time required to reach the optimal temperature in the mixing process (the temperature at which the gluten is well kneaded) differs depending on the initial oven temperature.
Consequently, the fermented dough differs in its volume and homogeneity, and accordingly, bread prepared lacks consistency in quality. Accordingly, the object of this invention is to provide a good bread baking apparatus by which bread of a consistently good quality can be prepared, even if it is used at room temperature not more than 23.degree. C.